The Unknown
by MackenzieBTRfan1
Summary: Avery, Lydia, Noah, and Maddison are sisters. Thet wereJames' best friends about 200 to 500 years ago... Wait, what! Let's just say that there is something magical about them. No one knows what they are, so why dont we just call them the unknown? *The picture used next to the summary is a picture af Avery.*


**A/N I DO NOT OWN BIG TIME RUSH! **

**The past few days I have been thinking of lots of things for this story. **

**That picture that i used for this story is a picture that i drew myself... It's a picture of Avery... I'm not a very good artist... oh well i tried.**

**BTW: James is a vampire in this story… for now…. Possibly… wait and see…**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Four girls walked into the palm woods. Just by looking at them, you could tell that they were sisters. Partially because they were all wearing the same outfits, just in different colours.

The eldest, Avery, had long, curly, black hair that had been dyed blue at the ends and blue eyes. She was wearing blue wedges, white tights, a blue skirt, a white t-shirt, and a blue belt.

The second eldest, Lydia, also had long, curly hair but this time her hair was blonde with purple at the ends and her eyes were brown. She was wearing purple wedges, white tights, a purple skirt, a white t-shirt and a purple belt.

The second youngest, Noah, had long straight brown hair that faded into a light blonde at the ends with blue eyes. She was wearing brown wedges, white leggings, a brown skirt, a white t-shirt, and a brown belt.

The youngest, Maddison, had long straight orange hair and had brown eyes. She was wearing red wedges, white leggings, a red skirt, a white t-shirt, and a red belt.

All four girls looked around 17 years old and seemed very secretive. They had moved to the palm woods to find the person that had disappeared from their lives many years before. Avery, Noah, and Maddison's best friend and Lydia's 'soul mate'. The girls walked to the counter and got their key and when they turned around, they came face to face with four boys. One of those boys being James Diamond. The person that the girls had come here hoping to find. James' face lit up at seeing who these girls were. His eyes landed on Lydia.

"Oh my god…" He breathed out. The three other boys, Kendall, Logan and Carlos looked from him to the girls in confusion. Before they could say anything Lydia squealed and jumped into James' arms.

"James! Oh my gosh! It's you! We missed you so much!" She cried.

"I missed you girls too!" James replied, putting Lydia back on her feet.

"What are you four doing here?" He asked, looking confused. This time Noah answered.

"We came here to find you! How long has it been? Two- mmmmhmmhmm." She said but got cut off by James putting his hand over her mouth, stopping her from finishing her sentence.

"SHHHHHHH! Not here! Come with me and the guys up to our apartment. We can talk there." He said. The eight teens walked up to apartment 2J and everyone except James sat down.

"Okay first, Kendall, Logan, and Carlos this is Avery, Lydia, Noah, and Maddison." He said pointing to everyone as he said their names.

"How do you know each other?!" Kendall asked James and the girls.

"Long story." Maddison said. James and the other girls nodded.

"Can we hear the story?" Carlos asked. James sighed.

"You guys know how I'm a vampire right?" He asked the guys. They nodded.

"Well I was born five hundred years ago. When I was a kid, I met Avery one day when she was getting water from a lake, two hours away from her home." He said. Avery spoke up.

"He saw that I was struggling with the two buckets of water I was carrying… we were seven so the buckets felt really heavy to me. He came over to me and offered to help me carry the buckets to my home. During the walk, we talked and became friends. When we got to my house, I introduced him to my sisters." She explained. James continued.

"We all became friends instantly. When we were 15, the girls told me what they were… err… kind of… They didn't know what they were supposed to call themselves. So I thought we could call them the unknown. In that same year, Lydia and I started dating or whatever we would call it in the fifteen hundreds. When we were 17, Lydia and I were kidnapped by a rich man who was trying to take over the land we lived on, which is now part of Minnesota. While we were locked up, Lydia had a feeling that the man was going to try and kill us. She didn't want to lose me because even if the man tried, he wouldn't be able to kill Lydia because she was part of the unknown. But I was still human, so he could have killed me in an instant. So she used turned me into a vampire. Later on that day, the man that kidnapped us came into the cell we were in, and started walking towards Lydia with a knife in hand."

"I was scared. I knew that he wouldn't be able to kill me but I would still be in pain. A lot of pain. James didn't want me to get hurt so he killed the man. Unfortunately, the man's wife had been sitting in the doorway watching. She ran out to the nearest village to tell everyone about James being a vampire. The thing is, no one knew his name so the called him Dracula. That's where all the rumors of count Dracula come from. James is count Dracula. People were hunting him down with torches and wooden stakes. Maddison found us and managed to lead everyone away from where we were. When she got back, without the mob, she brought me and James to Avery and Noah and the five of us walked by foot across the United States to the sea where we got a boat and sailed to Europe." Lydia said.

"We lived in Transylvania for a while. But we left after about five years because someone caught James hunting and immediately the whole Dracula thing came back. We came back to the United States. No one remembered anything about count Dracula, so that was a good thing. Us four girls were always making sure that James would only hunt during the night and in places where no one lived… Until with the help of a magic book that belonged to an old friend of our parents, we were able to use a spell that made it so James was never thirsty for blood. From then on, we were always creating spells to use. Lydia and James were still in a relationship, so Lydia wanted to make James part of the unknown too and not just a vampire." Maddison added.

"We were always trying to come up with some sort of spell or potion that would make him like us, but we were never successful. We did, however, come up with a spell that would let us choose our own age whenever we wanted for as long as we wanted. Us girls changed ourselves back to seventeen, so we were the same age as James, rather than 10 years older." Noah said.

In 1812, a war broke out between the Americans and the Canadians. One day, a soldier came to our house and demanded that I go fight in the war or get killed. So, I went to fight." James said.

"I was devastated that the love of my life had to go fight in the war. And was even more heartbroken when I got we got a letter saying that James had gotten stabbed in the heart and was then missing in action." Lydia added, wiping a tear from her eye.

"The four of us locked ourselves inside the house for months, missing our best friend more than anything. One day after 5 months inside, Lydia demanded we leave the house and search for James. After all, the letter only said he was_ missing _in action, not _killed_ in action. So we left the house with all of our belongings, but not before Maddison took a match and set the house on fire, burning away all the good and bad memories we had in there." Noah said. James looked at the girls in pure shock.

"I didn't get stabbed in the heart… I was stabbed in the ribs below the heart. I had escaped right after that. I was acting like I was dead and no one could tell I was acting. I was going home. That one night when I finally made it back, the house was up in flames. I thought you girls were dead." James said to the girls. Avery closed up the story.

"And the five of us haven't seen each other since." She said as she stood up and gave James a hug.


End file.
